


bpro drabble collection

by maiririri



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, B-PROJECT～無敵＊デンジャラス～ | B-PROJECT: Muteki Dangerous
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, also i multiship so might see diff pairings with same characters, i dont know how to write nsfw so i dont but i love my bpro ships, ill add tags for ships when i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiririri/pseuds/maiririri
Summary: A collection of small B-PROJECT ship works





	1. Akapi

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the writing going forward isn't exactly edited or super long because i do these when i'm sick in bed and awake at like 3am :' ) but if you read them, i will love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miroaka that isn't exactly miroaka but just know that i love that ship, and i also love their monster pals.

Miroku never had a favorite mascot character. In fact, he doesn’t think he held any interest in cute characters at all while growing up. Sure, he could recognize them, but it’s not like they would suit his image anyway; and he held the same mindset even after each member of B-PROJECT was given their own monster mascot. Who’d want to see a tall lanky guy like him carry around a plush or whatever anyway? He’d probably never have a favorite one.

Well, he thought he’d never have a favorite one. Until now.

Miroku had the apartment to himself today. Akane left in the morning for a photoshoot with a sporting goods line (along with Tatsu and Yuta), and Haruhi decided that being home without Akane was boring, so he dragged Yuzuki out with him to visit Goshi at THRIVE’s apartment. Miroku decided he’d relax at home and maybe try perfecting a recipe or two before either Akane or the twins returned home, which would most likely not be until the evening.

What the other KiLLER KiNG members had also done was leave their monster familiars at home with him. So of course, he had to take care of them.

Though, admittedly, Miroku never really paid attention to what his friends monsters did. He usually just set his own down on his desk, pet it sometimes, fed it when it was hungry... His wasn’t particularly active. Even right now it was sleeping in his room while he was in the kitchen with the others. And they were the total opposite of his own.

“Please... stop trying to eat your brother.” Miroku sighed and pulled Haruhi’s, “Harurich” away from Yuzuki’s “Yuzupitch”, who had begun knawing on the others cheek. The monster made some sort of distressed squeaking noise in response to being detached from his chew toy. And unfortunately, just as he was put down, he bounced towards Akane’s “Akapi” who surely would have been devoured if Miroku didn’t cut off his path with a napkin holder.  
“You’re just like your owner... sit still for one second.”  
He ripped open a packet of baby carrots he’d been previously planning to boil, but now dumped a handful of them onto a small plate and placed it on the countertop in front of the monsters. “Eat this instead.”

Harurich gladly started eating the carrots. He must be the largest of the monsters, now that Miroku looked at him. Which was strange, he thought they reflected their owners heights, so his would have been the largest. He didn’t know how much Harurich would eat.  
Yuzupitch shuffled over to the plate as well, taking a carrot and eating it much slower than Harurich. Very reflective of Yuzuki’s own habits.  
Miroku wondered if he should give some carrots to his own monster before his friends decided to eat them all. But before that, he noticed Akapi still bouncing on his own beside the brothers, eyeing the plate.  


“What’s wrong?” Miroku asked. Akapi made a small “Pi” noise in response and looked at Miroku, expression unchanging. “Are you hungry?”  


Akapi still did nothing. Miroku hoped to god that Akapi wasn’t just rejecting the carrots because they were carrots. He had no idea what Akane fed his monster and he wouldn’t be surprised if he kept giving him meat and nothing else.  


Another part of him thought that maybe Akapi just couldn’t eat them. The orange blob didn’t even meet the size of his fist; he was tiny compared to his friends too.  
So, Miroku took a carrot off the plate, whipped out a knife, and chopped it into pieces for the smaller monster.  


“Here, is this okay?” He held one of the pieces out to Akapi, who to his relief took it with full happiness. Great, so he wasn’t just eating meat; he wouldn’t have to get on Akane’s case about that later then.  


But Miroku soon learned that Akapi was extremely loving compared to the others. If he left the carrot pieces on a plate Akapi probably would have eaten them and then gone back to his friends, but since Miroku had fed them to him by hand that was all that Akapi wanted to keep happening. And every time Miroku held out another piece, Akapi would make those happy ‘Pi’ noises (which were honestly adorable, he couldn’t avoid admitting that at this point) and purr a little and rub up against Miroku’s finger, all smiles. And Akapi was just so.. soft? Squishy? He didn’t know how to describe it, but he felt nice to pet, especially with those full cheeks that were probably reminiscent of Akane’s own eating habits.  


Not before long though, Miroku ran out of carrot pieces to feed him. Harurich and Yuzupitch had eaten all the carrots that he’d put on the plate before and were now back to playing with each other.  


“Are you still hungry?” Miroku figured he could take another out from the packet and cut it up if the tiny monster still had an appetite. He pet the top of Akapi’s head gently with his pointer finger, earning more excited noises out of him.  


Miroku couldn’t help but smile, moving his finger to prod at the orange monsters cheeks one more time. But right as he was about to, Akapi bounced up and put his finger right in his mouth.  
It wasn’t a bite; it didn’t hurt (not that it could have, Akapi didn’t seem to have teeth). It was more of a gesture of love, and those tiny ‘Pi’s only confirmed his thoughts and made his heart burst with a thousand emotions.

In that moment Miroku decided Akapi was his favorite, and no other monster would ever be as cute as him.


	2. Amusement Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement park dates are my favorite date trope, and i also apologize because i spell their names Goshi and Yuta instead of Goushi and Yuuta

“Gouchin, KenKen, Let’s do something together tomorrow~!”

“Hell no, I’m around you two every moment of my life, why would I want to spend my day off the same way?”

“Becaaaauuuse you love us? Because you love me?” 

Goshi almost choked on the glass of water he was drinking but instead forced himself to swallow and got thrown into a coughing fit. He felt his face burn up with both embarrassment from such a silly question, and anger. “What- What the fuck!? Don’t say shit like that when you know I don’t care at all!”

THRIVE was finally getting a much-needed break from their weeks of recording sessions and album promotion planning. Of course, their work sessions lasted longer than they needed to with Goshi trying to change something every five seconds, the nitpicky perfectionist he was. Yuta didn’t really mind since he was always full of energy, but the three of them finally decided they needed some cooldown time to clear their heads. So here they were after work hours, in the main room of their shared apartment fighting like they usually do during work hours, just to decide how to spend tomorrow– when they will likely fight again. 

Across from his hotheaded groupmate, Kento stifled a laugh. Goshi’s weird crush on a certain fanged boy with pink hair was getting more and more noticeable these days. He actually didn’t think Goshi was capable of falling in love with someone, but he had to admit it was pretty cute. He was like a little kid, trying to hide it all the time.  
Kento also wondered how Yuta didn’t catch on to Goshi’s ridiculous outbursts. Actually, it was either that Yuta didn’t know or he was really, really good at playing dumb.

Yuta pouted, his freckled nose scrunching up. He turned away from his coughing bandmate to redirect his question towards the bluehead. “KenKen, don’t you want to do something fun tomorrow? Staying around here is so boring, it just feels like I’m going back to the studio! And Gouchin's a workaholic so he'd probably end up in the studio anyway.”

Kento considered this for a moment, eyeing his own drink on the table. “Well, what were you thinking of doing?”

“Um… I don’t know! Just something fun. I want to go out somewhere.”

He sighed, picking up his glass. “Hey hey, at least have something in mind before you ask. I won’t go anywhere weird and gross with you.”

The younger leaned over the table, tilting his head to the side in thought. “Hmm… gross like what?”

“Like the zoo, Yuta.”

“Aww… not even a butterfly house?”

“You know for a fact that I hate bugs!” Kento shivered at the thought of a butterfly even landing on him.

“Boo, you’re boring KenKen, just like Gouchin…”

Goshi looked up from wiping his mouth on his sleeve at the mention of his name. Even worse, the mention of his name and Kento's in the same sentence. “Excuse me? Don’t compare me to this guy!”

“It’s true, you’re being boring! Let’s go out somewhere! Pleeeease? I want to go out with you!” Yuta only resumed his pouting and threw in the puppy dog eyes. Which Goshi was completely weak to, if only because of the other's last statement. So okay, Kento thought, if he wasn't just acting cute then he had to have some idea of Goshi's feelings to be able to say something like that.

“Tch… Just make up your mind then.”

“Ah! I have an idea!” Yuta jumped up from the table with a bright smile. “Let’s go to an amusement park! Last time we went was for a live, we didn't get to go on any rides.”

“Hah? That sounds horrible, there’ll be so many people around. I don’t want to.” Goshi rejected the idea immediately. Crowded places were way out of his zone.

The younger was practically begging with his eyes now. “It’s the middle of the week! There won’t be as many people, and we can go early before it gets busier!”

“Yuta, why would you even want to go to an amusement park with just the three of us? That place is more of a date spot that girls see in magazines.” Kento sighed again and lifted his glass to his lips.

“Well… I thought it would just be a fun thing to do but… If you invite Massu then it works out for everyone right?” Yuta flashed the older boy a sly smile and a wink he just barely missed over the edge of his glass. And now it was Kento’s turn to spit out his drink.  
Over his coughing he heard Goshi’s smug laugh, clearly making fun of both him choking and Yuta’s jab at his stupid crush on MooNs leader. Which he actually thought was well hidden! But maybe it only was to Kazuna…which was the complete opposite of what he wanted to happen. Kento also realized Yuta had been pretending not to know about Goshi’s feelings this entire time and was actually interested in their quick-tempered groupmate as well, and Goshi was a dumbass for letting Yuta’s implied date comment fly right over his head to laugh at Kento instead. That kid was really a wolf wearing sheep's skin.

Yuta covered his mouth, trying not to giggle too much. “So? That sounds good right? Massu has free time tomorrow too, I was talking to him earlier!”

While Kento composed himself he considered this proposal. He hadn’t been able to see Kazuna that much recently due to their separate group schedules, though he would really like to (and was actually disappointed to learn that Yuta knew Kazuna was free before he did, he’d have to remember to text Kazuna earlier the next time they got a free day), so yes this idea did sound quite appealing… on top of that, if they went with a bigger group then it wouldn’t look as weird if they ran into any fans. “…Fine. I’m up for it." He smirked right back at that fanged smile the younger wore. "We’ll both get what we want.”

“Yay! KenKen you’re the best! I’ll message Massu right now!” The pink-haired boy cheered and whipped out his phone in a hurry to text the leader.

Goshi looked between the two with a lost expression. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

Shuffling towards Kento’s side of the table, Yuta completely disregarded Goshi's confused questioning. “Should we go at 10am? It’s not that far from here by car…”

“What the hell, stop deciding things on your own! I didn’t agree to go to the amusement park!”

“Majority rules Gouchin! It’ll be fun together, I promise! Ah, I’ll even buy you food at the park if you’re still angry!”

“Ugh, fine, do whatever you want then.” Goshi rose from his seat with a huff and stomped off towards his bedroom, while Kento only chuckled at how easy it was for the youngest to win him over. Yuta called out to him once more as he left.

“So will you drive us tomorrow!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will have a part 2 with kazuna i just didn't post it with this because I don't know how to end part 2 yet!!


	3. Amusement Parks (Pt.2)

Kento slept… decently. After Kazuna responded to Yutas text confirming their plans, seeing Kazuna after so long was all he thought about that night. What should he wear to the park? He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of the leader, despite his pride in his fashion sense. His hair would most likely get ruined in the heat, unfortunately, so he’d have to take extra care of it… and god knows if Yuta would drag them onto water rides (because he always gets his way). Did he have enough money on him treat Kazuna to lunch and maybe even dinner? Kento also thought that he would definitely win a prize for him, if he wanted it. Well, he’d try to win, he’s never really played arcade or boardwalk games before. There were so many small things to consider if he really wanted to impress his crush.

In the morning he decided on a casual color blocked tee with a light jacket he could pack into his small travel backpack. Extra hair products and his wallet went right in there too. He left his own room at about 9:50, meeting Yuta and Goshi in their main room of the apartment. His freckled bandmate wore light blue washed jeans with a pink and white grid top, while the other was sporting his typical dark ripped jeans look, completed with a patterned black t-shirt and baseball cap. The pair could not look any more contrasted from each other, and Kento honestly wondered how Goshi expected not to overheat in his outfit. Not that he’d really care if he did.

“KenKen!” Yuta exclaimed when he saw the older walking down the hall. “Are you all set to go?”

“Took you long enough, Aizome,” Goshi clicked his tongue. “Where’s Masunaga? Shouldn’t we be leaving by now?”  
Kento raised an eyebrow. “What are you suddenly in a rush for? Can’t wait to spend the day together, Goshi?”

“Ha, you wish.”

“Ah, but I’ll be staying with Kazuna, so I guess you want your time with Yuta huh?”

“I-I… What?” Goshi stammered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Kento smirked at him and shot a knowing look over to their third member, who was currently trying not to laugh by covering his mouth with his hands and turning away from the bickering pair. Just then, the doorbell rang to interrupt them.

“Oh, that must be Massu! I’ll get it!” Yuta all but ran to the door in his excitement, opening the lock in a hurry. Sure enough, Kazuna stood at the door, but couldn’t even get a greeting in before Yuta flung himself over the shorter boy in a crushing hug. “Yayyy! Massu’s here!” Kazuna yelped in response, looking like he was about to topple over with the unexpected weight; not to mention he was already holding extra bags.

“Ashuu, fucking let him go before you kill him.” Goshi called from behind the flailing pair.  
Yuta faked a dejected look before loosening his grip on the leader. “Aww... sorry Massu, let’s play later, Gouchin is getting jealous now...”

“Excuse me!?” His hotheaded groupmate sputtered. Goshi could not catch a break from the teasing, and it was still only 10am. Kazuna couldn’t help but laugh at the two arguing, still standing in the doorway.

“THRIVE is so energetic even in the morning. It’s nice to see you all again, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, great to see you Masunaga.”

“I missed you, Massu~! You look really good! But this outfit is...?”

Kazuna looked down at himself, pulling at his dark varsity tee and washed out jeans sheepishly. He rarely wore clothes that were less formal than business casual, so his appearance now was a bit out of the ordinary, and Kento was gaping like an idiot at the rare sight before him, scanning every inch of the boy.

“My members picked this out for me last night... they said I can’t be uncomfortable at a park, but maybe it doesn’t look so great on me after all?”

“No!” Kento said, just a bit too loudly. Kazuna and Yuta looked at him with surprised expressions. Once realizing his awkward mistake he cleared his throat to speak again. “I meant, uh... No, it doesn’t look bad on you. You look great. Thanks for coming along, Kazuna.”

Kento swore he heard Goshi laugh at him again but paid that no mind as he focused his attention on the leader’s softening expression. The thing he realized long ago about Kazuna was that despite his maturity, the boy was actually very insecure. If anyone else were to point out something about his appearance or personality, he would surely take it the wrong way. Today, one of Kento’s goals was to prevent that from happening to the best of his abilities.

“Thank you, Kento. I’m happy to be invited.” A small smile crept up on the blonde’s face, and Kento scored some points for himself in his head. “Oh, but before I forget—“ Kazuna held up the extra bags he had been holding at the doorway “I brought some snacks to take along for the trip. There’s a lot at MooNs dorm anyway.”

“Oh, oh!” Yuta bounced up again, probably holding himself back from pouncing on the blonde once more. “Massu you’re the best! Maybe we won’t have to buy anything at the park now~”

Goshi’s face shifted into a slight glare. “Hey. What about what you said last night?”

“Anyway we should get going huh? Before the lines get really long? Right, KenKen?”

Kento eyed Goshi’s souring expression from being ignored (again) and stepped forward, pulling his keys from his pocket “Yeah, we should go. Kazuna, we can put those bags in the trunk and then you can sit in the front with me. Yuta and Goshi will take the back.”

“Aww I wanted shotgun but-“ The youngest member took Goshi’s hand to pull him towards the door. “We’ll have fun together in the back seat, Gouchin!”

While Kazuna stifled another laugh at the youngest member, Kento shuffled them all out the door, but not without noticing Goshi mouthing ‘i’m going to murder you’ at him.


	4. Cafe Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta/akane  
> based on a true story (taking plushies to a cafe lol) (dedicated to my good pal jojo)

Idols should be healthy and beautiful. That’s what everyone in the industry says, and that's especially what Kento and Miroku say. But as it turned out, B-PROJECT had its fair share of foodies that rarely liked following the standard set for them. All Akane ever wanted to eat was meat and savory, salted snacks, while Yuta was constantly gorging himself on pudding and dessert pancakes. And at the same time, Kento and Miroku could barely make a base to complain when their groupmates were somehow fit as a fiddle- Akane was likely the strongest member of the entire band next to Tatsuhiro, what with him being a black belt in Judo and obsessed with training to be ‘manly’, and Yuta... well, Yuta probably burned all the sugar he ate off through his sheer excess energy, is what Kento figured. Honestly, it was a little impressive.

But those facts never stopped Kento and Miroku from complaining about the other two’s eating habits, and it was getting to the point where Akane and Yuta decided to join hands for the sake of their snack time. Hiding bags of chips didn’t seem to be working anymore; they were always found when one of their friends inevitably cleaned up the dorms.

So that’s why today, the two of them decided to eat out together, rather than devise plans to tip-toe around their group-mates. Yuta saw a limited time cafe advertised online that sold giant milkshakes- the type that sported whole slices of cake on top, complete with unicorn lollipops and ice cream scoops on entire cookies- and knew immediately that he and his smaller friend had to go.

“You don’t think anyone will notice us here, right?” Akane adjusted his baseball cap to fall lower on his face, almost hitting the rim of his large glasses. The two were waiting in line, casually disguised, just outside the entrance to the cafe. Only a few groups of people were waiting in front of them, but many more were behind.

“Ehh, I don’t think so? You look plenty different anyway.” Yuta cocked his head at the other. “I don’t think anyone has ever seen you with your hair down! It’s a rare sight even for me~”

“Ahah, I guess so. Well, I prefer it pinned back.” Akane smiled. “Your hair usually isn’t parted in the middle like that either huh? It looks mature!”

“You really think so?” Yuta patted at the bangs falling from under his beanie, stepping forward in the queue. “Yours is like this all the time so I guess you must be super mature!”

“No way! It works because you’re taller.”

“You say things like that even though you’re the super strong leader type...” Yuta trailed off, moving up again. “Ah, look! We’re next to go inside!”

“Nice!” Akane cheered and turned his attention to the window. Inside he could see customers orders being brought out- a variety of comfort food dishes complemented the monster shakes in the waiters' hands. For a limited cafe, it was actually a relatively big store space. “Wow, it looks really good...”

“Right, right? I’m excited! I’m glad we could come together.”

The two were interrupted by a waitress calling them inside, a warm and welcoming expression on her face. “Hello! Table for two? Right this way, follow me please!”

The inside of the restaurant was bustling with customers, and the chatter was loud paired with the energetic music playing from overhead speakers. Akane and Yuta followed the waitress to a round table in a corner booth; one away from the window but closer to the kitchen. She placed two full laminated menus, as well as a special drink menu (which they wouldn’t be needing, at their ages) on the table while they took their seats.

“Can I get you any drinks to start?” The waitress asked, flipping out a cute notepad and clicking a ballpoint pen.

“Umm... water is fine!” Akane answered for the both of them, and then the two were left alone to pick out their meals.

“Hey, hey, do you know what you want?” Yuta picked up the menu, scanning it. “If we get other food, wouldn’t it be hard to finish a milkshake too?”

“Well, I actually thought we were only coming for the shakes, I didn’t know there were other things on the menu when you sent it to me...” Akane tilted his head, eyeing the menu as well. “They’re a lot bigger in person.”

“I didn’t know either, so I ate something small before coming here.” Yuta knit his brows together. “I guess I shouldn’t have.”

“Hey, why don’t we just share one then? I don’t think I’m in the mood for a meal either, but we can always order something else afterward if we want to.”

“Oh! Akane-chan is a genius!” Yuta’s expression brightened. “Let’s share one then~”

“Heheh, which one should we get? This one looks really good!” Akane shuffled a bit closer to Yuta in the booth seat, showing him a picture of a cookie sundae shake on the menu. “Look how many things are on it- and there’s ice cream too.”

“Woah, it's huge! I can’t choose since they all look so good... so let’s go with this one!”

Just then their waitress returned to the table with two glasses of water, so they took the chance to place an order for the cookie shake. She collected the menus from the table and took off to the kitchen once more, leaving Akane and Yuta to wait again.

“Sharing a milkshake with Akane-chan~” Yuta sang, leaning on the table. “Isn’t that kind of romantic?”

“Romantic?” Akane laughed. “I think eating something like this will be really messy and unappealing.”

“If you can’t appreciate your lover's stomach then you don’t love them!” Yuta declared. “Ah, Gouchin and KenKen would get upset if they saw how big it was...”

Akane sighed. “Miroku would make me exercise for hours to burn off everything if he knew, too.”

“Ehh, don’t you already train enough?”

“Exactly! But somehow, he always manages to make me train more.”

“The others don’t let us enjoy ourselves, huh?” Yuta frowned, looking at the table. “I think it’s okay to have fun and eat nice things. Although, I guess they can never stop me from doing it.”

“I think your energy is too strong for THRIVE, Yuta!” Akane tossed him a gentle smile.

“You think so? Maybe I should join KiLLER KiNG then!”

“Miroku would make you work out if you joined us, though.”

“Tono-chan can join THRIVE! I’ll just switch places with him! And I won’t have to go on secret dates with you anymore since we’ll be together all the time!”

“Secret dates?” Akane covered his mouth, stifling his laughter at Yuta’s antics. “Is that what this is?”

“Well, it’s a secret we came here together, and we’re sharing milkshakes, so it is, right?”

“Still on about the ‘romantic’ thing huh...”

“I think it is! If you share food, it means you’re close, so...” Yuta looked at the ceiling, pondering. “Akane-chan would make a really good boyfriend. Yeah.”

“I hope sharing my food isn’t the only reason I would be a good boyfriend.” Akane smiled again, flustered now.

“You’re also suuuper strong and suuuper cute!” Yuta teased, squishing the other boy's cheeks between his hands. They were just as soft as they looked, he noted. “How can you be both? It’s not fair.”

“Haha, fanks.” Akane spoke through puckered lips. “I fink yow cute too, zho. An weawy coo!”

“Huh?” Yuta let go of Akane’s cheeks in surprise. “You think I’m cool?”

“Yeah!” Akane’s expression turned sheepish. “I looked up to you a lot after you debuted in THRIVE! Debuting seemed like a lot of work but you always did it so enthusiastically. I guess it was like… I was your biggest fan, back in Bambi. Even though we were friends, heh.”

“Kyaa!” Yuta put his hands over his own mouth now, over-acting through his embarrassment. “I can’t believe it...! Akane-chan, you’ll make me fall even harder for you like this!”

“Stop that…!” Akane playfully hit his arm, laughing. “You keep getting me worked up!”

Before Yuta could continue his teasing, their waitress approached with their order- the giant cookie sundae shake, complimented with a cute chocolate drizzle design decorating the plate and a few extra biscuits on the side. She set it down on the table in front of the pair and placed extra straws and utensils down. She asked again if the two needed anything else, to which they answered no, and she was off on her way.

“Wooow, it’s amazing! So huge! Nice choice, Akane-chan!” Yuta picked up a spoon, completely prepared to dig into the dessert. His mouth was practically watering now. The rim of the glass was coated in a cookie crumble, and on top of a scoop of vanilla ice cream sat two large chocolate chip cookies and two wafer sticks. It was completed with a handful of sprinkles and fudge syrup, just to make the ultimate sugar rush.

“It’s arranged so nicely, I barely want to touch it and ruin it...” Akane gaped at the shake in front of him.

“You just have to take it apart, then! Like-“ Yuta picked a cookie off the top carefully, so as not to knock anything else off. “-this! Here, say ‘ahh’!” Yuta held the cookie up to Akane’s lips, motioning for him open his mouth. After a moment of surprise, he did, taking a bite out of the soft confection and chewing it while his eyes became brighter. “How does it taste?”

“It’s really, really good!” Akane answered. “You have to try it! It tastes fresh.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Yuta took a bite out of the same cookie, humming in pleasure. “Ah, you’re right! So good!”

Akane’s cheeks flushed, and he thought for a moment to play along with Yuta’s secret date scenario. In a teasing tone, he said, “Since you ate from the same cookie, isn’t that like an indirect kiss?”

Yuta’s eyes sparkled. “I guess so, huh! A kiss with Akane-chan sounds like a dream come true.”

“I’m glad it was with you, at least.” He laughed and picked up his own spoon to taste the top of the sundae. The ice cream was light and sweet, and the fudge complimented it well. It seemed there were cookie dough bits hidden underneath. “Mmm! You should try this too! Before it starts melting.”

“Oh, right!” Yuta took his spoon in the other hand, not willing to let go of the cookie. He dug a generous amount of ice cream out of the treat and promptly shoved it into his mouth. “Delicious! Gouchin and KenKen are really missing out when they try to eat healthy all the time!”

“Actually, doesn’t Goshi eat out a lot?” Akane quirked an eyebrow, taking another spoonful of ice cream. He thought back to all the times he met Goshi at Ganjara Ramen, or saw him with takeout fast food in B-PROJECT’s apartment building lobby.

Yuta tilted his head, humming. “Gouchin thinks sweets are gross. I guess he’s just half missing out then.”

“So Kento and Miroku are completely missing out.”

“Precisely!” Yuta answered, biting into the cookie again. “Do you want any more?”

“I can just take the other one, you know.” Akane plucked the other cookie from the top of the treat while Yuta frowned.

“Boo, I thought we were sharing...”

Akane couldn’t help but chuckle at how Yuta was acting. It was really endearing, how close Yuta was pushing them to be- Even if it was mostly teasing, Akane was really enjoying his time with his freckled friend, especially considering how the two had been apart recently, dealing with separate group activities. He missed just sitting around and having dumb conversations with Yuta like this every day. Maybe a little too much- or maybe Yuta’s teasing was getting to him. Either way, Akane missed him.

The pair continued devouring their cold dessert, though it did start melting and falling apart at some point. The toppings were set on the plate to be eaten later so that they wouldn’t be destroyed in a liquid mess.

“Akane-chan, you’re getting it on your cheeks.” Yuta pointed out, giggling.

“Oops…” Akane attempted to wipe the small mess he made with his finger but kept just barely missing the spot. “I guess I took too much.”

“Here, I’ll get it for you.” Yuta offered, reaching his hand out to touch Akane’s cheek.

But instead of cleaning the ice cream off with his thumb like Akane had expected him to, Yuta used his hand to draw Akane in closer to his body. And then, he leaned forward, softly pressing his lips just at the edge of Akane’s mouth, his freckled nose just touching the frame of the other’s glasses. Akane’s eyes widened at the sudden soft pressure, too shocked to react to what was basically a kiss from his close friend. They stayed together like that for a second or two before Yuta pulled back.

“Y-Yuta...?” Akane finally spoke up, his cheeks turning pink under the shadow of his baseball cap.

“Hmm?” Yuta answered, running his tongue along his lips to rid of the ice cream.

Akane stared at him in awe. “You... Uh...That was...?”

“What’s wrong?”

Akane shook his head to clear his thoughts. “You kissed me?”

“I thought a direct kiss would be nicer than an indirect kiss.” Yuta flashed a small grin that was clearly laced with mischief.

Akane broke into a sweat, remembering his own playful remark from earlier. “I-I was joking about that...! And we’re in public!”

“Don’t worry, we’re so far back that no one is looking at us!” Yuta consoled him. “Um... you didn’t like it?”

“I-“ The back of Akane’s neck burned and he averted his gaze. “-I don’t know. I was surprised.”

Yuta’s eyes gleamed once more. “Well... we can try again, in that case!”

“Again?”

“Mm-hmm. Then you can tell me if you liked it or hated it.” Yuta said, shifting his body closer to Akane’s. He lifted Akane’s cap from his head and positioned it to shield their faces from the booths open view. Locks of golden-orange hair fell out of place only to frame Akane’s blushing cheeks as Yuta leaned forward, his shimmering purple eyes getting closer, and closer… “That’s okay, right?”

“I... suppose...” Akane responded, eyes fluttering closed once Yuta’s candy-colored lips met his own darker ones. His heart still jumped when Yuta went for his mouth instead of his cheek this time, but he eased into the kiss after the initial touch even with his mind still blanked out. He tasted vanilla when Yuta tilted his head ever so slightly, parting his lips by just millimeters to let Akane know that he was willing to take it a step further- but instead of pushing the kiss deeper, he gently let Akane go.

Their faces were still close when Yuta spoke again, noses just barely touching. “Akane-chan, your lips are so cold.”

Akane opened his eyes, a sheepish smile crossing his reddened face. “Sorry... It was the ice cream.”

Yuta laughed, still holding up the hat. “It’s okay! You taste sweet, too.”

Akane’s blush finally reached his ears as he found himself strung along by Yuta’s comments. “You do too...”

“So, did you like it?”

“... I think so.” He answered in a shy voice.

“Yay!” Yuta cheered finally placing the hat back on Akane’s head. He patted it down, straightening its position and fixing Akane’s bangs in place again. “I’m really happy, I was afraid I was bad at kissing...”

“They were kind of short to be able to tell... but they weren’t... bad?” Akane started, still embarrassed.

“Are you saying you wanted it to be longer?”

“N-no. Well-“ Akane picked up his spoon again, distracting himself. “-Not now, at least…”

“Huh?” Yuta looked perplexed. “What do you mean not now...?

“...I wouldn’t mind another secret date, some other time...”

“Really!?” Yuta gaped at the other boy. “You wouldn’t!? Please don’t take it back!”

“I’m serious...! Like I said... I think you’re cute and really cool. The way you did that earlier was pretty smooth.” Akane smiled.

“I was building up to it the whole time...!” Yuta confessed with the color slowly rising in his face. “I mean, I did just go along with the conversation but... I was trying to steer it towards that.”

“You’re sneaky!” Akane poked Yuta’s freckled cheeks, pouting.

“I just wanted to have fun with you, sorry...” Yuta turned his head so that his lips were on Akane’s finger instead, gently kissing it. “Akane-chan is too cute... I really like being together.”

“I do too,” Akane answered, still gently poking at Yuta’s lips. “But we should probably finish up here before someone sees us... let’s have more fun at home.”

“You got it!” Yuta pulled away and picked up the straws on the table, clearly brimming with a new excitement. He held up one for Akane. “Let’s share?”

“Mm-hmm!” Akane happily took the straw from Yuta, opening the paper wrapping. “It’s more romantic that way.”


	5. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i get distracted

“They’re cute right?” Haruhi tapped on a photo of his group mate. “Akane’s lips.”

“Yeah, I agree. They look so soft to the touch.” Yuzuki answered his brother, leaning over the booklet that sat in front of the two.

About a month ago, KiLLER KiNG did their first ever studio shoot for a group photo book. Even with their training from Bambi, it was still a bit intimidating to do the real thing for their promotions, the boys still unsure of their modeling skills and trying their hardest not to let their nerves show on their expressions. In the end, the photoshoot finished on a good note, thanks to the director and Tsubasa coaching them through the whole process, and since then they haven’t heard too much about it- that is, until today. Tsubasa handed Haruhi an envelope full of paperwork earlier in the morning, and alongside that, the final proofs for the photo book. Of course he ran back to their apartment to show Yuzuki immediately, and now the Teramitsu’s were scanning through every detail of it. Well, Haruhi was- Yuzuki was definitely more contained with his comments.

Miroku sat on the couch adjacent from them, overhearing their comments. Of course he wanted to see the book too, but was currently occupied typing out an email on his laptop so his turn would have to wait... or so he was trying to convince himself.

With every comment about Akane that Haruhi and Yuzuki were making, Miroku was getting more and more distracted, until it had gotten to the point that his fingers had stopped moving completely. His mind was now in other places, particularly in one about the small boy in question.

It was no doubt that Akane was attractive- and it was no doubt that Miroku thought he was attractive. He wasn’t really hiding that from anyone, though he wasn’t so sure anyone really believed he had a crush on the older boy. So more than looking forward to his own photos from the shoot, he wanted to see how Akane’s turned out; and with every compliment he heard coming from the twins, his concentration was completely broken. So he shut his computer, and joined Haruhi and Yuzuki to give himself at least some peace of mind.

“Doing something perverted again, Haruhi?” Miroku said, sitting on the couch. “At least leave your poor brother out of it.”

“Lips aren’t perverted!” Haruhi shot back. “I was just saying they were cute is all, and Yuzu agreed with me.”

“Tono, would you like to see the spreads?” Yuzuki asked politely, nudging the photobook closer to him. “Everyone’s photos came out so pretty.”

“I’ll have a look,” Miroku replied, finally glancing at the page the two were ogling. It was a close up photo of a beaming Akane wearing a very handsome sukajan. It was obviously focusing heavily on his expression, and likely why Haruhi was pointing out his lips. Which, Miroku noted, did look exceptionally cute- and horrendously soft. But he tried to shake that second comment from his train of thought. Miroku took the booklet from Yuzuki and slid it nearer to himself, flipping the pages back to the start of the book so as not to get too distracted.

“Your solo photos look really nice, Tono.” Yuzuki continued, smiling.

“Well, I think that’s to be expected of our resident pretty boy.” Haruhi huffed, and turned to his brother abruptly, switching to an adoring smile in an instant. “Yuzuki, your photos are the best though~”

“Thank you. Haru, yours have great energy, too.”

“Heheh! I wish Akane was here to see the book too, though. I think he should be coming back soon...”

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he scanned the first few pages. “So he could hear your perverted comments about him?”

Haruhi snatched the photobook out of Miroku’s hands. “That’s not it! Stop talking about me like I’m a creep! They were compliments! Compliments!!” He flipped a few pages forward, and shoved it back in front of Miroku. “Why don’t you look at him for yourself, musclehead.”

“What-?” Miroku’s voice cut out once he laid eyes on the page Haruhi turned to. A half body shot of Akane in a loose button down, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. The way he was posed let the open V-neck fall even lower, dropping the fabric beneath his collarbones and dipping the hem into his sternum. But despite Haruhi’s attempts at a gotcha moment, knowing that Miroku would usually be all over Akane’s toned body, Miroku’s attention was still drawn back to Akane’s face, what with Haruhi’s earlier observations still ringing through his mind. He couldn’t stop staring at that gentle smile, his breath caught in his throat. Akane always had such dainty cupids bow lips, Miroku knew this since they were little kids, but there was something about how softly they curved into his delicate smile, and how full that light lip gloss from the shoot made his lips look… they looked so… so kissable.

And now, more than ever, Miroku desperately wanted to kiss Akane.

“So?” Haruhi’s voice brought Miroku back to reality. “Anything you want to comment on?”

Miroku didn’t want to give Haruhi the satisfaction of knowing he threw Miroku off the ball. “... That’s alright.”

Haruhi sneered, knowingly. “O-kay. Like you wouldn’t normally be spouting some nonsense about his biceps or whatever.”

“That’s not nonsense, just physical health comments. I wasn’t looking there, anyhow.”

“Um…?” Haruhi looked at him, perplexed.

“Tono…” Yuzuki spoke up again from beside his brother. “…You were looking at Akane’s lips, weren’t you?”

Miroku looked up in shock. He almost forgot how good an eye Yuzuki had for observing others, what with being the fine artist of the band- and not to mention how quiet he was. It was hard to remember his presence, and Miroku didn’t notice Yuzuki watching him while he was looking at Akane’s snapshot.

“It’s okay,” The other boy continued, speaking softly. “We were talking about that earlier, so it’s no wonder you would look there.”

“Tono, you got distracted too!?” Haruhi gaped. “I’m surprised for someone who’s such a muscle-fetishist.”

Miroku pinched his brows together, sighing. “Please stop with that. Yes, I admit my thoughts were stuck in your earlier comments.”

“Well, now you have to tell us what you were thinking!” Haruhi smirked, excited. “Actually, I’m really curious to hear from Akane’s childhood friend the most. You don’t make any comments on anything other than body parts.”

“Nothing in particular.” Miroku deadpanned.

Yuzuki examined his expression. “I don’t think that’s true. We both believe Akane is quite cute, so I’m curious as well.”

Miroku leaned back into his spot on the couch. “Well, I would agree with you then.”

“About…?”

“Akane is cute. His lips are cute. I think that’s quite fact.” Miroku continued, very seriously.

Haruhi blinked, dumbfounded. “Well, when you say it like that, of course it’s not going to be interesting to hear…”

“That’s why I said nothing in particular, this is just repeated information you’ve already made note of.”

“If you think about it, Tono is probably immune to Akane’s charms. They have been together since they were little.” Yuzuki offered as an explanation.

His deduction made Miroku twinge internally. Contrary to what Yuzuki may have believed, Miroku actually grew more aware of Akane’s allure as the two matured together. It was always hard to peel his gaze away from Akane’s bright, inviting smile as a child, and he was sure that feeling wouldn’t be changing any time in the future as even after all these years, he was still easily captivated by his smaller friend.

“I wouldn’t say immune to,” Miroku replied. “I’d pin it more as ‘familiar with’.”

“I see.” Yuzuki nodded. “Even you would get distracted, huh?”

“As you’ve witnessed. His appeal is relentless-” Miroku let his thoughts spill out of his mouth. “Especially his lips, since they’re so uniquely shaped. Not to mention they’re much darker than yours or mine.”

“I think he must take good care of them. They look so soft in the photos, I’m a bit envious.”

“He used to be a bit self-conscious of how they looked, but I’m happy to know he’s come to terms with how much they suit him.”

“God, It’s so hard to tease you about Akane when you’re so serious!” Haruhi interrupted. “The way you talk about him makes me think you’d kiss him!”

Miroku paused, allowing Haruhi’s comment to process. Clearly, neither of the twins knew of his feelings despite his profound explanations and the actions he’s taken in the past, so perhaps he should try being more direct about it. Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later- and his desire to kiss Akane was at its peak right now. There would be no point in playing such a thing off. “What if I would?”

“You- What?” Haruhi was stunned by the comeback.

“What would you do if I kissed him?”

“…Um… Well…“ Haruhi stammered, at a loss for words.

Yuzuki decided to follow up, still acting as though this were just a casual conversation. “Well Tono, _will_ you kiss him?”

Before Miroku could even come up with an answer, the group heard the lock click behind them, and the door to the apartment swinging open just a second later.

“I’m home!” Akane’s voice rang out, cheery as usual. He shed his bag and sneakers at the door. “I wish that meeting wasn’t so early…”

“Akane!” Haruhi yelped in surprise from the other side of the couch, seemingly unrecovered from his previous befuddlement.

“Harupyon!” Akane smiled and bounced over to the group, leaning on the back of the couch to greet the rest of KiLLER KiNG. “What’s everyone up to? Lunch?” Bending forward, he observed his friends surroundings. His sparkling eyes landed on the photo book on the table in front of them- still open to his own portrait.

Yuzuki noticed this as well and closed the booklet with haste, hoping Akane wouldn’t think they were discussing his picture. Miroku followed up, his exterior still calm. “Tsubasa gave us the final proof for our photobook this morning.”

“No way! It’s finally finished!?” Akane seemed like he was going to jump over the couch in his excitement, but instead opted to walk around and take a seat next to Miroku while trying to contain himself. “Were you guys looking without me? I wanted to see how it came out so badly!”

Akane leaned across Miroku to take the booklet from Yuzuki, and Miroku could feel his shoulders brush past Akane’s as if it were fire on his bare skin. Talking about Akane for the past ten minutes or so definitely left his mind in another place- as if having the real deal sitting next to him was too overwhelming. Suddenly he felt frazzled, realizing that saying he would kiss Akane was much, much different than actually doing it. There was a reason he never told Akane his feelings, he supposed. And why he never kissed him in the past.

He watched Akane’s expression brighten with every page he turned, those orange eyes glimmering like rays of sunshine. His adorable lips rounding whenever he took small breaths in awe, and curling into the most beautiful smile when he laughed at pictures of himself.

It was almost too much for Miroku, but then Akane turned to him with the booklet open to a spread of just the two of them together, his cheeks rosy. “This is one of my favorites! I wish I could just get a print of this and hang it somewhere in my room.”

Miroku stayed stunned for a second, looking at the image Akane was showing him for only a few moments before instead he was focusing on his friend in front of him. His heart started to pound after being flashed that tender grin and shown the image with such heartfelt joy.

This was all Haruhi and Yuzuki’s fault, he told himself mentally.

He quickly turned and shot a determined look at the twins. “To answer you from earlier Yuzuki- yes, I will.”

And in one swift motion, Miroku was facing Akane again, bringing his hands to the other boy's cheeks and leaning forward to claim what he had wanted all these years. He heard Akane gasp lightly out of shock when their lips finally met. He accidentally used a little more pressure than he meant to, but Akane didn’t pull away, to Miroku’s absolute delight. Akane’s lips felt like a flawless fit against his, like they were meant to match his after all, and he was a fool to never have made a move when he wanted to years ago. They were so plush, but so delicate at the same time. He wanted this heavenly feeling to last forever.

But slowly, he pulled away, willing himself not to do more than he needed to in front of the twins. His cheeks were warm, but they probably weren’t as red as Akane’s, as Miroku observed. Despite his embarrassment, Akane still looked at him with a kind expression.

“M-Miroku? Why did you…?”

“Tono!” Haruhi yelled out. “Are his lips soft!?”

“Yes,” Miroku answered, still looking at Akane. “They’re perfect.”


	6. English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yutagoshis. Bold text mean they're talking in english so just imagine theyre speaking japanese for the rest of it heheh

“Whew~ that was a lot of news at the meeting, huh!?” Yuta stretched his arms over his head as THRIVE walked back into their apartment. “I can’t believe they want us to do an overseas live!”

“That was definitely surprising. I guess we’ve become pretty popular in the west too.” Kento agreed with the younger boy twirling a piece of his hair in his fingers. “We’ve really grown as a group, huh. Performing in America is a huge opportunity.”

“Right!? But I guess this won’t be anything new for Gouchin, heheh.”

“Well, it would be nice to go back I suppose” Goshi answered, walking in behind the other two.

Yuta turned to Kento again. “KenKen, have you ever been to America?”

“No, I haven’t.” Kento answered. “I always thought it would be nice to go to California though. Since that’s where the real entertainment business is.”

“You just want an excuse to go to the beaches.” Goshi scoffed at his bandmates comment. “Too bad, we’re going to New York.”

“Well, I’ve never been to America either so I’m excited for anything!” Yuta interjected, bouncing up and down. “Gouchin, will you show us around? There’s so many places I want to see! So many things I want to try!”

“Calm down, I’m not your tour guide!” Goshi sighed, and sat down on the couch in the main room of the apartment. “We’ll be busy with the live anyway. I doubt we’ll have time to do as much stuff as you think we can. Just do whatever on your own time.”

Yuta shuffled up to the other boy, pouting. “Nooo…! But Gouchin you have to! I don’t know English, how will I find my way around!?”

Kento slapped his hand on his own face all of a sudden, as if remembering something dire. “Oh god…” He looked at Goshi with a concerned expression from across the room, and the other raised a questioning eyebrow back “Yuta is going to get lost in New York.”

Goshi’s eyes widened, remembering his freckled friends complete lack of sense of direction. If he got lost just walking to the studio they visit every day then who knows where he’d end up in the US. “Shit…! Wait, the city is just a grid with numbers as streets, can it really be that bad?”

Kento’s expression tightened. “You’re really giving him the benefit of the doubt. He’ll never make it in a foreign country.”

“Hey!” Yuta’s frown grew deeper. “It won’t be so bad as long as someone is with me!”

“Then, Goshi-“ Kento made a signing off motion with his hand, turning away to leave the room. “-I leave it to you.”

“What? You can’t just decide that!” But Goshi’s retort went unheard as Kento shut his bedroom door behind him. Goshi groaned in frustration, changing his position on the couch. Would he really get stuck with Yuta for the entirety of their trip to America? He’d rather enjoy the time overseas on his own than do what was basically babysitting a lost child. Well, he tried to reason, it would be a lot better than being stuck with Kento. That blue asshole would probably spend hours trying to pick up foreign girls he can’t even talk to.

“Gouchin, you know English so it would be best to stay with you! I would definitely go missing with KenKen.” Yuta looked at him with big, sparkling purple eyes. “So it’s okay, right? Right?”

Goshi scratched the back of his head, clicking his tongue. “I guess there’s no choice then. There’s a long time until the live though, so don’t get too excited now.”

“Yay! Thank you~” Yuta cheered and sat on the couch with Goshi. “Can you teach me some English in the meantime? I don’t know a-nything at all!”

“You want to learn English?” Goshi questioned. “Will you even remember it?”

“You doubt me too much! You and KenKen both!”

“If you don’t know any English now then you clearly forgot everything from school!”

“Ehh, but....” Yuta tapped his fingers together, pouting again. “ That’s just because I never thought I would need it... I didn’t think I was gonna be an idol and get far enough to go to America, so...”

Goshi exhaled. “It’s useful to know it anyway?”

“Well now I know! So teach me and I’ll remember it! I already know the basics, at least.”

“Do you now.” Goshi quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Show me then. Introduce yourself.”

“Um...” Yuta knit his eyebrows together, thinking of the best way to start. **“Hello, my name is Ashuu Yuta!”**

“You know in America, you have to flip your name.” Goshi corrected the other boy, now interested in actually coaching him. He noted Yuta’s horrible pronunciation, the thick Japanese accent ever so apparent.

“Eh? Really?” Yuta was surprised.  **“My name is Yuta Ashuu!?”**

**“Right. I’m Goshi Kaneshiro.** ” Goshi continued the conversation.  **“It’s nice to meet you.”**

“Wah, English Gouchin sounds so cool!” Yuta gaped at him. “So smooth!”

“Hey! Continue after what I said, I’m trying to help you!” Goshi shot back immediately, trying to make sure Yuta didn’t get distracted from the impromptu lesson, as was always possible.

**“O-kay! Umm... It’s nice to meet you!** …Hmm… I don’t know what I should say after that…” Yuta trailed off slowly.

“Really, you…” Goshi ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, what would you say in Japanese?” 

“Maybe, ‘how are you doing today?’” Yuta scrunched his nose in thought. “But actually, doesn’t it depend on who I’m talking to? What if I want to ask a different question? Ahh, I don’t know!”

“Ashuu, just say you’re talking to me. Only were speaking in English.”

“Mm..In that case, I’ll ask ‘what do you do for work?’”

**“What do you do for work?**  Is how you say it.” Goshi followed up, hoping Yuta would remember it even if he’d butcher the pronunciation.

**“Wh…What do you do for… work? Goshi?”** Yuta was trying so hard to wrap his tongue around the phrase.

Goshi felt a weird prick in his chest all of a sudden. Why did Yuta call him by his first name like that…? He hadn’t heard anything but his nickname come out of his bandmates mouth for literal years. It was strange hearing his full name again, but he tried to shove that thought away, pinning it as something for the hypothetical situation they were enacting.  **“I’m a singer. My band is called THRIVE.”**

“ **TH-** Huh? What?” Yuta looked at him, completely lost. “What did you say there?”

“I just told you I sing for a band called THRIVE?”

“Aha! I got it, I didn’t realize you said THRIVE so fluently!”

Goshi resisted the strongest urge to blow up in front of the boy. He didn’t know Yuta was this bad at English, if he barely recognized their own group name! He didn’t even know if he’d get better by the time the live came around since he recognized so, so little. “Can you at least answer what I said?”

**“I am...”** Yuta looked up in thought.  **“…A singer, also?”**

Well, that was something.  **“Are you in a band, Ashuu?”**

“AH!” Yuta yelled all of a sudden, surprising Goshi. Yuta pointed at him, causing him to back up, so as not to get hit. “You told me that in America you have to use your first name! You can’t say ‘Ashuu’!”

“What?” Goshi blinked. So that’s why Yuta had referred to him as just ‘Goshi’ earlier. “That’s how I call you, it doesn’t matter! We’re both Japanese!”

“It matters! I’ll call someone the wrong name then!” Yuta crossed his arms, huffing. “You should be teaching me correctly.”

“Oh my god.” Goshi pinched his eyebrows together. “Fine, fine!”

“Say it properly then.”

Goshi became a bit… flustered by the demand. The only people he called by their first names were Haruhi and Yuzuki, and that was mainly because he had to, with them being twins and all. He just preferred not to act as though he was actually close with anyone (and he wasn’t, not even with his own group), but for the conversation he and Yuta were acting out he supposed it would be alright...

Goshi cleared his throat.  **“Are you in a band... Y-Yuta...?”** Damn, why did he stutter? What was he getting embarrassed for?

Yuta looked at him for a moment, smiling. “... Say it again?”

“What?” Goshi felt the back of his neck prickling. “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

“I didn’t understand. Can you repeat it? Slower?”

“Are you serious?” Goshi answered, his voice growing louder. “It’s the same thing I said earlier!”

Yuta leaned back, puffing his cheeks. “Maybe I didn’t get it before..”

**“Are you in a band, Yuta.”** Goshi repeated in an aggressive tone.

The other boy didn’t answer right away, but he instead starting giggling. In an effort to muffle his laugh, Yuta covered his mouth with his hands, but Goshi could still hear it clearly. His face began heating up. “Why... are you laughing...”

“Heheh! I was messing with you.” Yuta bared his fanged smile. “I just wanted to hear you say my first name.”

Goshi broke into a sweat, his cheeks dyed a shade of red. ”Ashuu... you-!” He was struggling to respond; he couldn’t believe he really fell for that!

“Aww don’t go back to ‘Ashuu’ now~!”

“Stop playing around! I’m not going to teach you then!”

“Wahh I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Yuta clasped his hands together. “Please continue teaching me!”

“Ugh, we’ll see- tomorrow.” Goshi shot back, beginning to rise from his seat.

“Wait- Gouchin!” Yuta called out in a hurry. “Just one more question!”

Goshi groaned and pinched his eyebrows together. “What!”

“I just want to know-! What if I meet a fan right? Or we go on stage, and I want to tell them how much they mean to me? What should I say? That’s super important to me, more than anything else!”

“Can’t you just say ‘I love you’? That’s basic enough. “ Goshi sighed, trying to walk away again.

“In English, please!” Yuta clasped his hands together.

“ **I love you.** I can’t believe you don’t know that much.”

Yuta cracked a smile, his cheeks rosy. “Again?”

“ **I love you-!** ” Goshi repeated, louder, before cutting himself off in realization of what Yuta was doing. Again. “...Wait- you-“

**“I love you?”** Yuta cut him off in horrible, broken syllables. His expression read as completely perplexed.

Okay, maybe Yuta… wasn’t messing with him? It was possible, since he seemed so terrible at navigating their earlier conversation. He supposed he could help him with this simple phrase if there was no joke involved here. And then he could leave. “No, no, It’s pronounced ‘ **I love you** ’. Make that an ‘L’ sound.”

“ **I love you!** ” Yuta repeated, a little clearer, a little smoother.

Goshi’s heart jumped, for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. He continued despite the mental interruption. “ **I-I love you** .”

**“I love you.”** Yuta said again, with more confidence this time. His eyes twinkled even as he stared quite seriously into Goshi’s, and Goshi was finding it hard to peel his gaze away. He felt a heat crawling up his neck again, and he desperately wanted to chase it away.

Suddenly Goshi felt frazzled repeating the phrase. He was more conscious of heartbeat. “ **…I love you.** ”

“ **I love you.** ” Yuta smiled once more, sending his words straight through Goshi with his light and cheerful voice. 

Goshi couldn’t take it anymore, fearing what another utterance of the phrase could do to him. He didn’t know why he was reacting the way he was, but he had to cut this off, now. “… I think you got it.”

“Really? Great!” Yuta bounced out of his seat, now standing taller than Goshi. “Then, I’ll leave you alone until tomorrow! I’m excited to learn more! Maybe I should go practice.”

Goshi’s cheeks prickled, but he felt relieved to end their conversation. He was worried Yuta would try to drag it out even longer, which would just embarrass him even further. “Sure. Whatever. Just go.”

Yuta giggled and walked towards the hallway leading to his bedroom, humming a silly tune to himself- but before leaving the living room, he turned to face Goshi again, who was still pinned to place he stood in earlier. “Thanks for teaching me!  **I love you, Goshi!** ” He finished off the conversation with a playful wink.

And as Yuta disappeared around the corner, Goshi knew he wouldn’t survive another lesson if Yuta was going to make him question his feelings with every sentence.


	7. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miroaka  
> happy season 2 release!

Shingari Miroku was 16 years old, and trying his hardest to impress Fudo Akane.

The problem with this was that Akane found excitement in every event. He had an energetic personality by nature, and Miroku did appreciate that more than he could explain through words- but that trait did make it particularly hard do something special. Especially when he’s had the most painful crush in the world on the boy since their childhood days, and had to restrict himself to purely platonic plans. At least, for now. What he wanted to (try to) do now was try to get Akane to look at him the way he’s been looking at Akane all these years, if only for a short period.

Nothing extravagant was coming to mind though, while he sat in his room, alone but accompanied by his stream of thoughts. Even as an idol, he wasn’t sure his voice had any effect on the other, and he didn’t know how to play any instruments which left writing a cheesy song out of the picture. And there were only so many times Miroku could cook Akane’s favorite meals before the twinkling eyes wore out, and so many different outfits he could try to flaunt in front of him and gain compliments successfully. Honestly, did Akane even think he was attractive? Sure, Miroku knew he was pretty, considering he earned the pretty boy title back in their Bambi training days. He had always been the first choice for fashion shoots, and his beauty paired with his personality always got him center stage. But did _Akane_ think he was pretty?

He brought a hand to his face, brushing over the skin. Was there anything that particularly stood out about his appearance? He had high cheekbones and thin eyebrows. His eyelashes were long and dainty. No beauty marks nor freckles painted the surface of his pale skin. Makeup suited his structure quite well. But that was about it.

Akane was much more beautiful than him, Miroku always thought. His image was cute, but rough since he was so athletic. Akane’s skin was much tanner than his own, as if kissed by a ray of spring sunshine- and his eyes were round, golden droplets stolen straight from a summertime sunset. His eyebrows were strong and complimented his soft orange locks in color. They were rarely hidden by the bangs he clipped back so frequently so Miroku always had the pleasure to admire them, but he still wished the boy would leave his hair down more often- it framed his plush cheeks so effortlessly. On top of that all, his lips were the loveliest cupids bow shape imaginable. Miroku constantly wished to cover them with his own, and steal that sweet softness for himself.

It was embarrassing, how often he thought about Akane like this, and once he started it was hard to stop- even now, he was flustered- but he wondered if Akane ever thought of him in a similar fashion. Perhaps not- he stared at Akane too often, admittedly, and would know if Akane was looking at him as well. So he supposed he would have to change this somehow.

Miroku thought to Akane’s other friends that garnered his attention, trying to draw some ideas from their friendships. Yuta and Ryuji shared Akane’s love for junk food, so Miroku was lost there. Haruhi was just as hyper as Akane, and Yuzuki somehow mellowed him out with his calm aura. They were all very pretty, if Miroku was being honest. Elegant eyelashes and luscious hair, all quite fashionable in their own ways- not to mention they were smaller, probably easier for Akane to interact with as the shortest of the group. Miroku cursed his tall build.

He peered at the mirror across the room. Maybe he should grow out his hair. Or try a new color, like Ryuji’s duotone. No, that would be too drastic a change, he thought. He still had an image to keep up for the group. More makeup? Colored contacts? Or maybe-

Miroku sat straight all of a sudden, an idea crossing his mind that he didn’t consider before. Several of his group mates had ear piercings, and the jewelry definitely brought more pleasure to the eye. Yuta and Ryuji would sport cute, longer earrings from time to time, and Kazuna’s double lobe piercings were eye-catching. He could… get one himself, if nothing else. It would be refreshing against his appearance, and it wasn’t as though it would be something he’d regret doing. Piercings were cool, and common. If it didn’t suit him, he’d let it close. A doable plan, through and through.

Picking up his phone, Miroku typed out a message to Yashamaru with haste. He’d of course have to ask permission from the agency first so that they knew he wouldn’t be doing anything extreme to his looks, but he knew Yashamaru would be fine with his request. It took a few minutes for a reply to confirm his thoughts, and he was surprised with an offer to accompany Miroku to a shop within a few days time, as Miroku was too young to request a piercing on his own.

Butterflies filled his stomach now that he had a solid plan. Maybe he got a little too excited, and let his impulses take over. It was rare he let them, but when Akane was involved, well… that was another story. He opted to leave the piercing as a surprise to his friends and set his phone down again.

* * *

 

Three days passed until Miroku found himself at a piercing shop with Yashamaru, and decided to get his left helix pierced instead of his earlobes. Yashamaru thought it was a strange idea at first, but settled on it being a good plan to get a painful piercing while he was young and had the healing time. And so Miroku went for it, and managed not to let the tears welling in his eyes fall when the needle passed through. He already felt more mature with the small piece of silver decorating his skin.

At home he admired himself in the bathroom mirror, restraining himself from touching the jewelry. He knew he would be meeting his group mates soon enough and was trying not to be too anxious about how they would react to his new modification. Especially Akane. Just the thought alone made his shoulders prickle.

Apparently, he had spent too much time alone in the bathroom though because when he left his friends had already arrived back at the apartment from their small shopping trip. Haruhi and Yuzuki were occupied on the living room couch, and Akane was taking snacks out of a few shopping bags near the kitchen. Miroku inhaled to calm himself and made his way to finally greet his small friend.

“I didn’t realize you guys were home already,” Miroku said, looking at the shopping bags- all junk food. “Have fun at the store?”

“Miroku!” Akane looked up and beamed at his best friend, almost blindingly. “You’re home too! Harupyon and Yucchi wanted to watch a movie, so we ended up buying some extra things… or maybe a lot…” He trailed off with a sheepish expression.

“Well, I don’t mind really. I’ll join you, it sounds fun.” Miroku answered, admiring Akane’s rosy cheeks.

Akane smiled again. “Really? I’m so glad! I missed you this morning and didn’t know when you would be back. No one else knew either.”

Miroku’s heart jumped, now knowing that Akane was thinking about him. He hated that even the simplest things made his insides flutter. “You could always call me and ask.”

Akane pouted, abashed. “I know, but I didn’t want to interrupt anything! Besides you’re here now so... Huh?” He looked more closely at Miroku, noticing a glare of silver. “What’s this?”

“Oh.” Miroku blinked. He pointed to his ear, still full of jittery nerves. “I got my ear pierced this morning.”

Akane gasped, and tilted his head for a better view, bouncing on his feet. “No way! That’s so cool, Miroku! Can you show me!?”

“Sure.” He bent lower in front of Akane to better match his height, though Akane still stood on his toes oh-so-adorably, placing his hands gently on Miroku’s arm. The gesture was mild but felt like a burn against Miroku’s skin. Turning his head slightly to the side, Miroku showed the piercing off while Akane stared at it with bright, sparkling eyes.

“Did it hurt?” Akane asked in awe. “I heard cartilage piercings are painful.”

“A bit.” A lie. It hurt a lot- he was unprepared. “But I like it.”

“I really like it too! It looks so great on you!” Akane lowered himself on his heels once more. “I wasn’t sure you could get any cooler, but here we are! It’s so mature.”

Miroku kept his exterior calm, but inside, his heart was pounding from Akane’s burst of compliments. He smiled gently, standing straight. “Thanks. I try.”

Akane giggled, filling the air with his sweet voice. “It makes me want one too. I wonder if I would look as good with one as you do.”

Miroku’s eyes widened at that. “You would. It would suit your look, I think.” He truly believed it- Akane’s sporty aesthetic would benefit from an accessory addition. But just imagining that was a little too much for Miroku to handle right now.

“Really? I’m glad to hear it. Maybe I’ll get one like yours.” Akane cheered. “Actually, you know how Harupyon and Yucchi have matching ear piercings?”

“Yeah?”

“Imagine if I got one that matched yours! I’d get it on the right ear, on the cartilage right here.” Akane pointed to the spot, excited. “Wouldn’t that be cool!? Or is that lame?”

Miroku was stunned. “…No, I think that would be wonderful, actually.”

“Right? I was thinking, for all these years we’ve been together, we never got anything to match each other.” Akane put his finger to his chin in thought. “Well, besides the KiLLER KiNG uniforms. And all of our uniforms.”

Miroku’s emotions were beginning to stir with all of Akane’s heartfelt words. Akane… actually wanted to share something intimate with him. This plan to impress him was beginning to stray down another unexpected path, but Miroku loved it all the more. “You’re right, I don’t believe we have.”  
“Not even friendship bracelets, or rings…” Akane ran through his memories. “So, I’ve decided! One day, I’ll work up the guts and get this pierced so we can have something special together!”

“If you can’t do it, rings would still work.” Miroku teased him, flustered. He knew Akane meant aluminum, but he was thinking diamonds.

“I’ll do it! It would be so unmanly if I didn’t follow through… but thinking of the pain…!” The boy scrunched up his nose.

“Just don’t think about it.”

“Ah, right, right! Okay, that’s enough of that!” Akane waved his thoughts away. “Did you show it Harupyon and Yucchi? You should!”

“I was planning to soon.”

“Well, here- Harupyon! Yucchi! Come look at Miroku!” Akane called out to the twins across the floor, waving them over eagerly.

Once joined by Haruhi and Yuzuki, Akane spent his time showing off his best friend and his new attention piece, and explaining all his plans to match Miroku (this time, joined by a hyperactive Haruhi that made the conversation almost incomprehensible). Despite the sudden commotion around him, Miroku felt engulfed in happiness from Akane’s enthusiasm, and proudly proclaimed to himself that mission ‘impress Akane’ was a success.


	8. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaneashu, based on episode 3 of season 2 :>

Goshi was going to piss himself. He was sure of it.

He hated to admit it, but he was no good with ghosts or skeletons or anything even remotely related to horror. The occult was of no interest to him, and Halloween was the worst day of the year in his opinion- he didn’t care about the candy, and he REALLY didn’t care about the haunted houses, being dragged through fake graveyards and screamed at for a quick jumpscare. Those pricks in demon outfits could fuck right off before he punched them out of complete shock. Shrines at night were a no-go, as he learned in their groups adventures while trying to find Yuta on the grounds with Momotaro (who was possibly the leader of the dead himself). And he refused to watch scary movies with the rest of the B-PROJECT members on their movie nights, claiming them a waste of his precious time when in reality he didn’t want his sleep plagued with nightmares. But none of them could know just how horrible his anxiety was- it made him look weak. And he hated that the most.

So when the rest of B-PROJECT was throwing their party for KiLLER KiNG at MooNs apartment and their smart-home, Lucas, started speaking in glitchy gibberish before locking all the doors and blowing the power out, a pit formed in Goshi’s throat. The perfect start to a horror story; one he wouldn’t survive.

No matter how much they pounded at the locks, the apartment doors just wouldn’t budge. Even with both Akane and Tatsuhiro using their full brute force against it, the front door was simply too heavy-duty to break. A smart home lock couldn’t be picked either. The other members decided to run through the apartment in an attempt to find another escape route.

Goshi swore he could hear something buzzing through the air, something eerie and unsettling that was quiet and yet still the noisiest thing among the chatter of 13 others. He didn’t know where it was coming from, his eyes flicking back and forth following no source in particular. He had been frozen in place since the electricity frizzed out, and couldn’t find it in his power to do more than just stare into the fuzzy void.

The dark was his enemy, and right now it had him in a chokehold. Goshi couldn’t move a muscle, and yet his hands still found a way to shake against his will. He had no idea where his group-mates were, and he couldn’t tell if it was really dark anymore or he was just battling blurred eyesight. The noise was getting louder. The voices around him were becoming indiscernible. Maybe there were new ones. Some that didn’t speak a real language.

Goshi’s throat was running dry. Was he sweating? Was it just his bodies fear reaction or was it actually really hot inside the room? Someone spoke his thoughts, and someone yelled back that the heating system was turned up to 90 degrees and they couldn’t turn it off. The noise was still getting louder. His skin itched, especially his neck and face.

Suddenly the TV flickered on in front of him, causing Goshi to flinch and hit his arm on the bookshelf. The white static glowed around the silhouettes that were watching it. Maybe Momotaro and Mikado. He couldn’t tell. They watched the TV rapidly change channels without anyone even making a move to touch it, and the harsh, distorted voices spilling out of the speakers only fed into the noise pounding against Goshi’s eardrums.

The TV finally stopped on the image of a ruined graveyard and Goshi immediately felt the need to throw up. He wanted to leave, desperately. But there was nowhere to go, they were locked in and the heat was going to crawl under their skin and kill them if something else didn’t first. He struggled to breathe properly. His arm hurt, and so did his ears. A hollow feeling overtook him as his thoughts spiraled deeper and deeper, convincing him of his impending doom and that he might as well give up on living as it stood. Every scenario his imagination presented him with ended in bloody murder.

Another voice screamed that a girl was crawling out of the TV and the split second that it took Goshi to look at the figure approaching him was all he needed to finally crack. He dropped to the floor, hitting his back on the same bookshelf without care and shielded his face from the bright light with his trembling arms. If something was going to finally kill him he’d rather not see it. He stopped breathing properly long ago, probably about to hyperventilate by this point. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. The noise wouldn’t stop.

The light filtering through his eyelids disappeared and he flinched away from the warm touch grazing his shoulder. That girl was probably in front of him. This was it, he thought. It’s over.

“Gouchin?” A voice muffled by the dark buzzing asked. It was familiar.

“...” He didn’t move. He didn’t breathe.

“Gouchin, are you okay?” It asked again, worried. The noise was finally breaking.

“...”

“What’s wrong?”

It was Yuta’s voice.

It was just Yuta.

Or was it?

Goshi tried to inhale again.

“Oh, Gouchin... Are you scared...?” That warm touch on his shoulder returned, much more gently this time. Goshi didn’t shy away from it this time, his body tense.

“...N-No...” Goshi tried to answer. His voice was small and cracked, barely heard through his arms. He felt shame laced within his anxiety.

“You can tell me what’s wrong.” Yuta consoled him, starting to rub small circles on Goshi’s arm with his thumb.

Goshi shut his eyes even tighter, his tears threatening to spill in front of the other. He didn’t want to look up, for fear that Yuta wasn’t actually Yuta. A stupid, irrational fear. Small sobs escaped his lips while his thoughts ran away from him again.

Yuta’s hand left Goshi’s shoulder and was instead placed on the side of his head. “Let me help you.” Yuta’s voice was kind, almost loving. Like a sweet sugar among only bitter, black candies in a bowl of treats. It was the only thing he heard now, over his own weak wheezing. “Please... Can you look at me...?”

Yuta could probably feel the trembles that wracked the other’s body as he stroked Goshi’s hair. The feeling was foreign but... somehow, Goshi started to appreciate it. He hoped he wasn’t psyching himself out, wary to remove his hands from his view. If it really was Yuta then... he hoped at least it was only Yuta, and no one else was staring at him. A tear finally broke free and rolled down his numbed face while he dug his fingernails into his own skin.

He could hear Yuta change his sitting position in front of him, but Yuta said no more. He only ran his fingers through Goshi’s hair and against his cheek, over and over again... Yuta’s touch was so inviting, despite how temperate the apartment was getting. His fingers were soft against Goshi’s clenched jaw and danced so close to his own shaking fingers. And finally, after what felt like an eternity, he loosened his grip on his own arm. His tears made it hard to see anyway, but just from peeking out from behind his arms he could make out that familiar pink cotton candy hair, glowing from the bright white TV distortion behind him.

He took a very shaky breath, and in a strained, whisper-quiet voice he tried to speak again. “A-Ashuu…”

“Gouchin…” His groupmate looked at him with a sad expression, one he didn’t wear often. “What’s wrong?”

Goshi was hesitant to answer.

“No one else is paying attention. They’re too busy trying to shut off the heat from another room.”

Usually, he wouldn’t confide in anyone- not even Haruhi or Yuzuki. But the whole situation was making him fall apart at the seams, and this was the worst panic attack he’s had in years. He didn’t know how to control it, and slowly he was losing sense of both reality and his own person. “…I-I can’t do this…” Goshi confessed, his voice breaking. Pitiful.

Yuta’s frown ran even deeper. “We’re all here with you, you know? You’re not in this alone.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Goshi stammered anyway, spilling his thoughts. “I’m-I’m going to die.”

Yuta finally took Goshi’s hands in his own and lowered them completely from his face. He didn’t fail to notice Goshi’s tear-stained cheeks and his still wet eyes. How his hands were still stiff, and his suppressed whimpers were making him shiver despite how hot it was. “I promise you, everything is going to be alright Gouchin.”

“No… I…” Goshi couldn’t articulate his thoughts, and let more tears escape. His breathing was getting heavy. He felt dizzy. Was it the heat? “I don’t…!”

Yuta shifted his position into one that better allowed him to sit in front of Goshi, and pulled his group-mate into a tight embrace. Goshi held his arms tight to his chest, and Yuta maneuvered them so that Goshi’s head could rest on his shoulder while his hands linked together over Goshi’s back. He felt Goshi’s uneven breaths through the fabric of his shirt and hoped the gesture would do better than just making them overheat.“It’s okay if you’re scared. Don’t worry!”

“Ashuu…” Goshi cried, soiling Yuta’s top. Most of him appreciated Yuta’s kindhearted gesture, but a small part of him knew he’d have to live with the embarrassment of being so overcome with fear that he wept into Yuta’s neck, unable to take care of himself. His heart was torn between feeling thankful and feeling pathetic. Contrary to the rising temperature, his blood felt like it was running cold through his heart.

Yuta’s hand returned to his head to stroke his hair tenderly, and he whispered sweet words between Goshi’s choked sobs with that entirely too angelic voice of his. “I’m here,” “You’re alright,” “Everything’s okay,” ... and Goshi was starting to believe him.

He allowed the broken pieces of his conscious to melt into Yuta’s warmth and wrapped his own arms around Yuta for support, nervously hugging him. Yuta was taller than Goshi, so the way their bodies meshed together, with Yuta hanging over him slightly, made Goshi feel... safe, almost. It was pleasant, despite them sitting on a hardwood floor. They stayed like that for a minute, with Yuta now rubbing circles on his back.

“You know, I was wondering where you were. Everyone else was running around in the dark, but I didn’t even hear you yell once.” Yuta spoke over Goshi’s sniveling, all bubbly. “I was kind of surprised. Usually, you’d scream at someone, huh?”

Goshi didn’t answer, but Yuta didn’t expect him to anyway.

“Now I just wish I was here earlier for you to scream at! Who would’ve thought I’d ever say that, huh?”

Goshi couldn’t help but crack a tearful chuckle, mainly amused by Yuta’s attempt to lighten the mood. Yes, in any other situation he wouldn’t be having a total meltdown, he’d just be yelling in terror. And Yuta was obviously referencing how hotheaded he was, shouting during work constantly. He welcomed the distracting conversation, holding onto Yuta tighter.

“You would be sooo mad if you saw KenKen now, I heard him yell about his hair getting ruined from the heat. That’s when I was like, ‘huh? Gouchin’s not here?’ ”

“...Right.” Goshi mumbled into Yuta’s collarbone.

“So actually, I went into the kitchen because you and Ryu-chan were making those cakes so I thought maybe you went in to check on them- but you weren’t there, so I checked the cakes instead-”

Goshi sniffled a little.

“-And they were melted because the fridge shut off! The cakes totally melted!! They were so cute before and now they look so sad... But they still taste good.”

Goshi turned his head, confused.

“I checked,” Yuta admitted, sheepish. “I ate a little ‘cause I wanted to know if they were still good... but only a little! You can’t even notice what’s gone!”

“Ashuu-” Goshi chuckled again, and Yuta felt the warmth against his skin.

“Wouldn’t it be such a waste to just leave them!?” Yuta rocked them side-to-side, playfully. He smiled, knowing that Goshi was calming down now. “All sad and melting!? They were meant to be eaten! Ahh, it was so sweet and good... Maybe I should go back for more? Would that be gross?”

“Kind of.” Goshi answered, the last of his tears illuminated on his reddened cheeks. He was still sniffling, but the light and hollow feeling had subsided.

“Boo, I won’t then... but only if you’ll make another!”

Goshi let a small smile slip past his lips. “Okay.”

“Yay! You’re the best!” Yuta squeezed him tight before pulling back to finally look at his group-mate again, grinning. “Are you doing okay now?”

Goshi lowered his gaze, actually unsure of himself. His chest felt so incredibly tight. “Maybe.”

“Well, don’t rush~” Yuta brought his thumb to Goshi’s face to wipe at it. “Oh! I didn’t tell you that everything is probably fritzing out because of Lucas. At least that’s what Momo said, ‘cause someone spilled water on it.”

“... I see.” Goshi exhaled with a hoarse voice.

“Tsubasa-chan is gonna call the lobby to see if they can open the door.”

“Good.” Goshi answered a little too quickly, and brought his own hand to his eyes, feeling embarrassed that Yuta was still taking care of him.

“...Um, hey,” Yuta started. “I know I’m not super reliable but... next time... just call out for me, and I’ll come running to you,” Yuta brushed Goshi’s bangs away with great care, and placed a small kiss on his temple. “Okay, Gouchin? I promise I will.”

When Goshi looked up again at the glowing boy in front of him he thought that maybe... just maybe, he didn’t mind Yuta seeing this side of him.


End file.
